pourquoi la princesse quand il y a le dragon?
by rhinever
Summary: Sirius Black était en sixième année, Sirius Black s'ennuyait, Sirius Black la rencontra. Taylor Jones était en sixième année, Taylor Jones ne comprenait pas l'amour, Taylor Jones le rencontra.
1. 1 la colére

Chapitre 1

Allongée sur l'herbe j'observais le soleil, chaud, jaune, le soleil en bref, un beau et chaud soleil de printemps. Enfin passons, j'étais allongée sur l'herbe verte, le printemps , le soleil donne evidemment de l'herbe verte. J'étais sur l'herbe verte, prés du lac de poudlard, peut-être trop prés du lac. Je transpirais à grosse gouttes, je detestais quand il faisait trop chaud, déjà que ma température corporelle était très élevé, quand je carbonisais au soleil c'était pire.

Je relevais la tête, et je m'assis, je me contentais d'observer les gens autour de moi. Pour être précise j'observais dans l'espoir de retrouver ma meilleure amie, cette chére et tendre Cyrille, petite, blonde, mince avec un jolie sourire. Tous les garçons la trouvent tellement mignonne et adorable. Ce n'etait parce que j'étais jalouse, non en fait je mens, j'étais jalouse. Cyrille a toujours été mignonne, et ça dès notre premiére rencontre, elle était tellement gentille, tellement calme et souriante, tellement elle que ça me renvoyé une image desastreuse de moi. Ceci étant ce n'était pas sa faute, juste la mienne. Malgré tout je l'adore, elle est tellement différente de moi que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la jalouser et l'aimer.

Aprés quelques minutes d'observation, et grâce à mes yeux de lynx, encore une fois je mens j'ai des lunettes. Déjà que mon visage était d'une banalité sans nom, avec ces lunettes j'étais encore pire. Et oui, je suis la fille banale, la fille qu'on ne remarque pas, enfin ceci étant on me remarque mais pas pour mon physique mais plutôt à cause de mon caractére mais ça encore il faut me connaître ou me remarquer un tant soit peu pour deceler mon caractére mais j'essaie de le tempérer, si c'est vrai.

Cyrille s'amusait, riait de façon si naturelle, avec son rire cristallin, j'enviais presque sa candeur, avec notre meilleur ami commun, un serdaigle, Oliver Clark. Grand, élancé, cheveux bruns ébourrifés façon James potter, James est tellement beau qu'il est devenu un exemple pour tous les mecs de poudlard, wouah quelle chance ! (pour lui ou pour eux, c'est la question) Il n'a pas grand chose de particulier mis à part ces grands yeux bleus clairs qui sont et il faut le reconnaitre vraiment magnifique mais passons. Mais ce n'etait pas tout, Oliver était le nouveau beguin de Cyrille. Celle-ci était un vrai coeur d'artichaut et arrivait souvent à atteindre ses objectifs mais s'en lassait presque aussi vite. A son contraire moi je n'étais sortie avec personne, ça existe encore. Je serai incapable de cerner toutes les raisons, peut-être le manque de propositions, ou le manque de confiance, ou mon sale caractére ou je ne sais quoi mais je préférais ne pas m'apesantir sur ça, c'était stupide et sans résultats.

Donc Cyrille et oliver s'amusaient à une sorte de trappe-trappe, en tous ils se courraient aprés et se touchaient, se saissisaient les tailles mais ça m'agaçait quand même que Cyrille tourne autour d'Oliver et non ce n'était pas parce que j'étais amoureuse, loin de là ou pas à ma connaissance mais c'était agaçant, pour une simple raison, je connaisais le résultat des amourettes de Cyrille et je ne voulais pas perdre Oliver, le seul garçon qui arrivait à me supporter, moi et euh mon sale caractére, je crois que j'ai déja parler de mon sale caractére.

Oliver s'avança vers moi, tout sourire, le même que celui de Cyrille, quelle communion! Il me tendit la main, maintenant j'étais obligé de me lever, super, j'étais tellement bien, anesthésiée par la chaleur et voilà on me gachaît mon moment de bonheur. Oliver s'amusait à m'enerver, de toutes les maniéres possibles et inimaginables. Il me força donc à me lever et à participer sans mon consentement sinon, c'était pas drôle. Il me sourit avec un air stupide, et me dit de sa voix enjoué et quelque peu aigu, pourtant il a mué, enfin, il s'exclama:

-allez Jones bouge tes fesses, amuse-toi avec nous.

-pas envie, veux dormir.

-tellement fatigué que tu ne peux plus faire une phrase compléte et correcte?

Je me lançais à sa poursuite et voulait me venger avec ma super force. Etant donné que j'étais assez envellopée, j'avais de la force, à moins que ça n'avait aucun rapport. J'avais un autre défaut, et pas un petit défaut, j'étais d'une maladresse maladive, et malheureusement il y avait cette racine mal placée, trés mal placée. Et mon pied, innocent, se coinça dedans et je me retrouvai tête la premiére dans le lac, le pire était que j'apréciai ce contact froid, et agréable sous le soleil ardent ou du moins ardent pour moi. La fraicheur du lac qui contrastait avec la chaleur de mon corps était parfaite, réellement parfaite, et je voulais profiter de ça au maximun même si je portais une chemise blanche et une jupe noir qui collait mon corps diforme. Pour une fois que je pouvais profiter d'un moment de battement dans mon existence j'en profitais. Je commençai à nager jusqu'à ce que je me retrouvai sur l'autre rive, heureusement peu d'élèves se trouvaient sur l'autre rive sauf evidemment les maraudeurs. Les célébres maraudeurs, tout le monde les connait, même moi, même si eux au contraire ne connaissent pas tout le monde, loin de là et j'étais quasiment sûre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mon existence et ça ne me dérangerait pas parce que ceux dont ils connaissaient l'existence vivaient un calvaire, Lily Evans ou les serpentards peuvent en témoigner alors je ne m'en plaignait. Ils me devisagérent tous les quatre d'un même mouvement, quelle synchronisation! Tous beaux et tous pareils, je comprends pourquoi les filles craquent sur eux. Mais ce fut ce cher Peter qui engagea le premier la conversation , le seul qui devait connaître mon existence et qui de tous les maraudeurs étaient le seul dont je pouvais supporter la présence à coté de moi en cours.

-Ouah Jones, les douches ça existe tu sais?

-Oui je pense que tu devrais les utiliser plus souvent.

Il se mit a bouder, malgré le fait que dans son groupe, la rivalité sur le plan physique était poussé à son paroxysme, Peter se defendait pas trop mal, avec son visage de poupin il avait fait ces conquêtes, il n'était pas du tout désagréable à regarder et il avait plutôt une bonne nature par rapport aux deux autres. Les autres étant James Potter, attrapeur de l'équipe de quiddich, cheveux ebourrifés, grands yeux verts petillants derriéres ces lunettes, d'aillleurs en tombant de l'eau je les ai perdu. bref, musclé mais un peu petit, ceci ceci était compensé par son arrogance et sa prétention et ses multiples conquêtes tout comme ce cher Sirius black, beau grands, yeux bleus, cheveux longs noirs, mais tout le monde les connaît, ah oui j'oubliais un dieu au lit, il a dû coucher avec la moitié de l'angletterre avec sa réputation, il faut se protéger avec lui, on se jamais, toujours être sur ces gardes.

Je regardai un peu plus Peter qui avait rougi sous la colére ce qui le rendait plus adorable, mais de toutes façon tous les quatre étaient assez inintérressant pour moi. J'étais ininteressante pour eux pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en faire autant.

Cyrille et Oliver me rejoingnirent le plus vite possible,pendant que moi je m'éloignais des maraudeurs en tournant les talons. En arrivant jusqu'a moi Oliver s'excusa encore et encore je lui dit que ça valait pas la peine, que j'allais bien. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que les serpentards étaient si proche de nous pourtant je répére les ordures rien qu'a l'odeur. Le plus grand de tous, ami proche de Severus Rogue si ils se considérent comme des amis s'approcha de nous. Plutôt mignon si on le comparait au reste de la bande, Adam Vermont.

Il nous toisa tous les trois, les maraudeurs un peu plus loin remarquérent l'attroupemlent qui s'était crée, et s'avancérent doucement vers nous. La voix nasale et désagréable d'Adam se repandit comme du venin de serpent(désolé) de l'air, il cherchait le conflit, sans aucun doute:

-Un regroupement de sang de bourbe et de traître à leur sang , c'est la fête a Poudlard.

je lui lança un regard méprisant et m'exclama:

-les amis je crois qu'on est tombé dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard, il y a des rats partout qui gesticulent.

-T'a la langue bien pendu pour une traître

-Toi y a rien qui pend chez toi (je le regarda sous la ceinture) c'est pour ça que t'es si peu populaire.

Il y a une chose que les mecs ne supportent pas c'est qu'on les attaquent sur leur virilité, quelque soit leur maison d'ailleurs. Surtout quand ceux de sa proprre bande, ses amis rigolent aussi. Mais j'avais prévenu, j'ai très sale caractére. Il sortit sa baguette mais j'étais largement plus rapide et il se retrouva avec ma baguette sous le nez sans pour pouvoir rien faire, mes yeux trés sombres, virant au noir, enfin il ne faut pas axagérer, j'ai les yeux marrons un peu trop foncé, exactement la même couleur que mes cheveux. Je lui lança de façon méprisante:

-Baisse ta baguette et retourne dans ton donjon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter toi et tout le reste, tu sais ce qu'il en coute quand on m'énerve.

Il me fit un regard noir, j'aurais frisonner si j'étais pas si en colére. Je plaisantais, il n'y avait rien chez lui qui me faisait peur. Par contre lui me craignait, on se connaissait depuis notre enfance, j'étais une sang pure comme Adam Vermont, mais j'étais plus douée que lui dans tous les domaines. Sauf peut-être là ou mon inexpérience est un probléme. Et non je n'étais pas spécialement fiére d'être une sang pure ou d'être riche ou de m'apeller Taylor Jones. Je n'en tirai rien, a part de sacré problémes. Mes parents étaient trés fieres d'être sang pure mais pas au point de tuer des petits moldus ou pas à ma connaissance en tous cas. Mais cependant nous étions aprécier dans ce genre de sociéte, enfin hormis moi, ma mére et ma soeur étaient magnifiques, brune avec de grands yeux bleus et mince, toujours d'une perfection absolue. Mon pére est grand, épaules larges, des yeux marrons avec des cheveux blonds, l'allure trés aristocratique, la seule tâche de cette famille c'était moi.

Ni Adam ni moi ne voulions céder. Un autre groupe de serdaigle cette fois-ci,surêment pour defendre leur compatriote Oliver arrivérent aussitôt, mené par le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich. Et même j'ai crût qu'en plus du groupe de serdaigle, les maraudeurs allaient intervenir jusqu'a ce que l'heure du dinner ait resonné.

On se toisa tous pendant de longues minutes en ume parfaite communion, encore. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les élèves de Poudlard suivent tous le même mouvement?

Dans tous les cas, on continua sur cette voie. Et tous dans un même mouvement, on se rendit à la grande salle pour manger des plats diverses et variées et succulents évidemment.

Tous les élèves de toutes les maisons ou presque étaient présents, il restait cinq minutes aux absents pour arriver. Jétais de mauvaise humeur suite a l'altercation face aux serpentards. Ils me firent un rictus machiavélique, et s'asseyérent a leur table, je suivit le même mouvement. Cyrille s'installa en face de moi et les maraudeurs prés de Lily Evans qui ne sembla pas d'accord mais qui se retint de tous commentaires. Malheureusement le hasard fit que Lily était assise avec une de ses seules amies prés de nous donc je me retrouvai prés des maraudeurs du même coup. Lily n'avait qu'une véritable amie a Poudlard, non pas à cause de son impopularité, elle était assez populaire au contraire, elle était jolie, intelligente et avait assez bon caractére. Mais ce qui réellement faisait d'elle un repoussoir à relations, filles ou garçons était ce cher James Potter, il écartait tous les prétendants ou du moins tous les hommes et les filles ne voulaient pas l'approcher car elles étaient jalouses de l'attention de James pour elle. La pauvre, ce James était un veritable porte poisse. Au moins il ne m'avait jamais approché. Cyrille essaya d'engager la conversation avec moi mais je resta fermée, totalement hermétique. J'étais encore de mauvaise humeur, jusqu'a ce que la voix de Lily me sortit de ma torpeur, elle parlait avec son amie Marie. Elle disait: "regarde cette pauvre fille est en train de se faire humilier par un serdaigle".

La pauvre petite poufsouffle s'appellait Jane stain, elle était trés gentille et ressemblait à Cyrille à son âge. Le garçon était un serdaigle, stupide orgueilleus, un simili de maraudeurs. Il l'humiliait devant toute la grande salle, devant toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Elle pleurait, elle essayait de d'arrêter de pleurer mais ces larmes coulaient. Il prit bien soin de faire une reflexion bien haute et forte pour que toute la grande salle en profite. Je ne supportais pas ça, l'humiliation, l'écrasement de tous les sentiments, les plus pures, ça me rappellaient de trés mauvais souvenirs, il se permit de dire:

-regardez cette chose degoutante et mouillée.

Ca me mit hors de moi, je devais intervenir, je vis Lily faire une tentative pour se lever mais je fût plus rapide, Cyrille essaya de me retenir mais sans succés, j'étais déjà partie, les regards se tournérent immédiatement vers moi lorqu'ils virent que je m'avançais vers ce goujat. Juste ne face de lui je me saisis d'une carafe de jus de citrouille et la renversa totalement sur lui et je m'exclama encore plus vite:

-Voila la véritable chose degoutante et mouillée.

Il voulu saisir sa baguette mais bizarrement le capitaine de son équipe de quiddich intervint et lui dit de baisser sa baguette. Je retourna m'assoir à ma place, Je vis que la plupart des griffondors me regardaient, et les serpentards regardaient le serdaigle d'un regard moqueur sauf Adam qui me fit un sourire seducteur sans interêt pour moi, même le regard de Sirius me laissa de glace alors.

Il n'y eu rien a noter de plus jusqu'à la fin du repas, où à ce moment-la, James se tourna vers Lily et l'embrassa puis partit plus vite que l'éclair, pour éviter la claque magistrale. Sous le choc, Lily ne fit aucun mouvement, et maintenant les rumeurs les plus folles rempliraient Poudlard dés demain sur James et Lily, pauvre lily...


	2. 2 la luxure

chapitre 2: luxure (pov du magnifique, du beau, du parfait, sirius black)

J'étais allongé sur l'herbe magnifique de Poudlard ou était-ce moi qui rendait l'herbe magnifique? J'observais mes trois meilleurs amis se parlaient entre eux. Je voyais de loin le regard d'une de mes ex conquêtes qui me faisait des regards pervers, et passait sa langue sur ses lévres. Et c'était à ce moment-là que je m'étais rendu compte d'une chose, je m'ennuyais de ces marie-couche toi-là. Je l'admettais sans probléme, elles étaient parfaites, fesses, poitrines tout était exactement dans de parfaite proportion, mais je n'ennuyais ferme. Elles avaient toutes la même personnalité, cette même envie de me seduire, la même façon de jouir, c'était barbant, un peu de nouveauté que diable!

Sur ces révalations, James se tourna vers moi et me demanda mon opinion sur je ne sais quel sujet:

-Alors Sirius t'en penses quoi?

Je le regardai avec des yeux de merlants frits et lui repondit avec toute la conviction que je pouvais y mettre:

-euh pas grand chose.

Tous les trois se regardérent et poufférent au même moment, de vrais filles. Remus me regarda avec ces grands et beaux yeux ambres, ça y est j'étais devenu une fille, une groupie des maraudeurs, qu'entends-je? Des coeurs qui se fracassent. Remus donc se mit à me parler tel le grand sage sur sa montagne:

-Sirius, est-ce que ça va?

Tous les trois eurent un silence religieux, attendant patiemment ma réponse, je fais tourner le monde que voulez-vous. Je pris ma plus belle voix et repondit:

-Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie de toutes ces filles.

James me regarda interloqué:

-Tu es devenu gay? Je le savais mais Sirius je suis obligé de décliner l'offre, tu es mon meilleur ami aprés tout.

Il s'ebouriffa les cheveux et je passa ma main sur mon visage,d' un air las, James et son humour: un mythe. Remus me regarda avec un interêt nouveau et me fit un petit sourire:

-C'est normal que tu t'ennuie des filles, tu couchent toujours avec le même genre de fille, superficielles, et avec un Q.I d'huître, tu te sers d'elles comme de trophée.

Je savais que Remus avait raison, Remus avait toujours raison. J'eus le regard dans le vide, observai un par un mes compagnons d'armes, mes fréres et je vis le regard de Peter fixait un point de Poudlard avec étonnement. Peter était le seul qui n'avait rien dit, ce n'était sans doute pas par timidité, Peter était assez lunatique par nature, il devait s'être assoupi, sa mine endormie faisait craquer les filles, mais ce n'était point comparable à mes cheveux et à mon regard de beau tombeur, sombre et élégant. Peut-être que le seul qui pouvait me battre était James et encore. Je me tournai donc vers l'objet de comtemplation de peter et vit une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vu, trempé jusqu'aux os, sa chemise épousait sa petite poirtrine, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur son dos, C'était dommage, elle n'était pas trop laide mais trop ronde, c'était étrange, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, ça devait être dû au fait qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier ou qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à attirer mon attention, ce qui était en fait vraiment particulier et hors du commun par rapport aux autres filles de Poudlard.

Arrivé à notre niveau, Peter lui fit une remarque assez acerbe, elle devait sans doute lui plaire:

-Ouah Jones, les douches ça existe tu sais?

-Oui je pense que tu devrais les utiliser plus souvent.

Sa remarque s'était posé là, et malheureusement, je relevai la tête, elle regardait Peter de ses yeux marrons foncés. Ce n'était pas une bombe, je le reconnais mais son regard, ses yeux étaient si expressifs, si foncés, si brillants. Et sans m'en redre compte je restais là à la fixer, obnibulait par son regard. C'était la premiére fois, d'aprés mes souvenirs, que je fixais juste les yeux, le visage d'une fille sans fixer ses seins sous sa chemise mouillée ou sa jupe remontée qui collait ses cuisses. A ce moment précis, j'étais sûr, qu'elle serait ma nouvelle conquête, il le fallait, je voulais absolument que ces yeux remplis de colére si brillants n'appartiennent qu'a moi, ne désirant que moi. Pour la premiére je desirais une fille au point que ça me fasse mal à l'estomac et à une partie de mon anatomie que je tairais. Heureusement que je savais me contrôler et rester discret.

Je la regardais s'éloigner de nous, et fonçait droit sur un groupe de serpentards, ses amis l'avaient rejointe entre temps, par contre je devais reconnaître que je connaissais Cyrille, une fille adorable et pure. Tellement pure que si je l'avait touché je m'en serais voulu, blesser une fille comme elle, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné, je ne pouvais pas blesser ce genre de personne. Je ne blessais que des filles déjà immorales et qui faisait tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable pour pouvoir m'avoir.

Je vis les serpentards se mettre en colére contre elle et son groupe. Et tous d'un même mouvement, mes amis et moi on s'était rapprochés pour pouvoir intervenir au cas où. Pendant que je l'observais je me tournais vers Peter et lui demanda:

-c'est qui cette fille?

Je ne releva même pas le regard moqueur de Remus et attendit sa réponse. Il leva les yeux en l'air et répondit:

-c'est Taylor Jones, sixiéme année comme nous, une griffondor, sang pure, c'est étonnant que tu ne la connaisse pas...

Bien sûr que je la connaissais, enfin pas elle personnellement mais la famille Jones, oui ça c'était sûr. Sa famille est honteusement riche, et honteusement importante. Tous les membres de cette famille sont d'une perfection absolue, enfin sauf cette fille Taylor. Pourtant j'avais connu sa mére et sa soeur si belles mais si froides, carrément terrifiantes si on me le demandait. Cette famille de sang pure au moins n'était pas de terrifiants tueurs de moldus et à notre époque c'était important de le préciser. Mais le plus terrifiant était que cette famille ressemblait presque trop à ma propre famille.

Aprés cette réflexion, je me retournai dans la comtemplation de ma petite coléreuse qui semblait encore plus en colére qu'avant. Lorsque les serpentards et Taylor sortirent leur baguette, j'avais failli intervenir mais un groupe de serdaigle fut plus rapide, en particulier leur capitaine de quiddich, Alec je ne savais quoi, lui qui se croyait supérieur aux autres, et super beau. Il était juste banal, il n'avait pas la moindre qualité, il m'était totalement inférieur, j'étais bien plus beau. L'heure retentit et tous les différents groupes se dirigérent vers la grande salle dans l'idée de se remplir l'estomac.

On était tous installés à la table des griffondors. James fit exprés de s'installer prés de Lily mais elle fit semblant de rien. Ce qui devait être un exploit pour elle de ne pas lui mettre une claque magistrale. La pauvre, James n'arrête pas de la harceler, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute James ne s'était jamais fait rejetter, toutes les filles rêvaient de son corps, il ne comprenait pas comment réagir, je reconnaissais que sa technique était un peu bateau mais trés mignonne si on ne prenait qu'en compte ses intentions.

Pendant que j'espérais trés silencieusement qu'un nouveau couple se forme, non je ne parlais pas de Rémus et moi mais de James et Lily et il valait mieux que ce soit silencieux, je me rendis compte qu'Elle était assise prés de nous, trés proche. Je savais que c'était un hasard mais j'aimais l'idée ou du moins je me flattais en me disant que peut-être ça n'était pas le cas et qu'elle faisait des efforts pour être plus proche de moi, c'était une possibilité mais c'était aussi comparer son comportement à celui des autres et c'était loin d'être un bon objet de comparaison. Mais au moins ça me permettait de penser que ma tâche se révélerait moins ardu que prévu. Je sentis un sentiment de colére d'une personne proche de moi montait, et j'avais l'habitude de le reconnaître car avec James j'en prenais l'habitude. La table tremblait et ses cheveux devenaient plus roux (bon c'était impossible ceci dit ça aurait trés bien pû se passer réellement)Lily était en colére à cause d'un serdaigle, un coeur de pierre de septiéme année, mais j'étais bien plus beau.

Une petite poufsouffle était en train de pleurer, il était en train de l'hulillier, et même si je brisais de temps à autre le coeur des filles, je ne les humiliés jamais, c'était une de mes régles je laissais ça plutôt aux serpentards. D'ailleurs en fixant tous les visages autour de la table des griffondors aucuns de nous n'avaient l'air d'aprécier le spectacle.

Mais ce qui me surprit le plus et de loin, pourtant au final ça concordait assez bien avec son caractére, Taylor se leva et alla droit vers lui. Et là une question me vint: cette fille n'a-t-elle jamais peur de rien ni de personne ou quoi?

Elle se saisit d'une carafe de jus de citrouille et s'exclama haut et fort:

-Voila la véritable chose degoutante et mouillée.

Je devais reconnaître qu'elle m'impressionait cette fille, elle ne cédait jamais rien même face à des serpentards ou des septiémes annés. Il sortit sa baguette, lui aussi et encore une fois ce capitaine de pacotille intervint pour la sauver. Il voulait la protéger ou quoi? Il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de ma future conquête. Enfin, je remarquai qu'elle ne lui répondit rien et s'installa à sa place, c'était très impoli mais ça m'avait fait tellement plaisir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer encore une fois ses yeux, tellements brillants par la colére. Si je m'étais pas retenu je l'aurais prise en plein milieu de la grande salle mais j'étais un gentleman j'attendrais son consentement et c'était aussi pour éviter qu'elle ne m'abîme mon si joli minois.

Je me tournai vers Peter qui de nous tous la connaissait le mieux et lui demanda:

-Elle a mauvais caractére cette Taylor Jones, non?

-Comme tu peux le constater

C'était bien Peter de répondre ainsi, sans foriuture, directement sans même se poser une question sur le pourquoi du comment celui qui se posait des questions et qui me connaissait le mieux, mon meilleur ami national, dieu du quiddich, cheveux toujours ébourrifés (non, non pas Rémus) me regarda et palît et me dit d'une toute petite voix, sans doute pour éviter que Lily n'entende:

-Ne me dit pas que c'est elle ton nouvel objectif?

Je préférai ne pas répondre mais tout le monde sait que qui ne dit mot consent. Cette fois-ci Remus éclata d'un rire franc, honnête et surtout moqueur. Et il ne pu s'empêcher cette petite remarque acide que j'aimais tellement chez lui:

-Je sais que j'étais peut-être un peu dur avec toi cet aprem au sujet de tes conquêtes mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'en prendre le contre-pied totale. Je ne dis pas que Taylor soit d'une laideur totale mais elle n'est pas du tout mais alors loin d'être ton genre ou la fille quil te faut, et je te déconseille d'essayer.

Je le regardai fixement et le questionnai:

-pourquoi?

-Mais enfin elle est beaucoup trop intelligente, trop sensible et a un trop un sal caractére pour te céder, et ça en quoi que ce soit, alors abandonne et je sais pas, sors plutôt avec Lexi.

Je ne répondis rien quelque part Remus m'avait blessé et je ne pouvais pas prétendre qu'il,avait tord. Cette fille n'était pas du tout faîte pour moi, on ne recherchait pas la même chose, elle était beaucoup trop différente de moi. J'avais prit un air affecté malgré moi, moi qui pourtant avait toujours sût contrôler mes sentiments, mes reactions pour ne pas être faible. James me regarda mais ne dit rien, j'apréciais sa délicatesse. Pourtant malgré ma résolution, mon regard se posai encore une fois sur elle, et ses yeux. Je me rendais parfaitement compte que ses yeux étaient devenus une obsession pour moi mais merci à mes fans de s'en préoccupaient.

Puis je ne savais pas ce qui a prit à James mais celui-ci embrassa Lily et partit plus vite que la lumiére. Ma pensée était "James mais qu'est-ce que tu fous mec, jamais elle ne voudra de toi aprés ça" Mais ça ce n'était que la surface de l'iceberg, le véritable probléme était autre pour elle mais nous qui étions si soudés, si amis, qu'aucuns de nous ne pouvait comprendre l'amitié entre filles.

Pour une fois, nous étions tous les quatre partis dans notre dortoir nous couchés tôt, nous n'avions pas prévus de faire des betîses ce soir, ni sur les serpentards, ni avec de jolies jeunes filles, j'étais loin d'être d'humeur donc j'aurais été beaucoup moins endurant qu'habituellement (clin d'oeil).

Donc nous arrivâmes tous les quatre dans notre dortoir et directement au lit, je m'installa dans le mien quand je sentis une chose qui monta et s'avança vers moi pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille ni Rémus, à mon grand dessarroi, mais ce fut James qui s'était faufilé entre mes draps, il me chuchota à l'oreille de façon trés discréte (traduction: il lui a hurlé dessus). Je souris face à son attitude seulement j'avais un peu envie de me venger pour m'avoir percé un tympan:

-Si tu viens pour me raconter tous les détails de ton baiser avc lily, adresses-toi plutôt à Remus, il t'écoutera avec toute sa sensibilité et son romantisme.

J'entendis la voix de Remus dire "Haha trés drôle Sirius, j'adore ton sens de l'humour" je souriai et me retournai vers James, qui avec son gros postérieur prenait une bonne partie de mon lit, il baissa de quatre décibels pour me parler:

-Ca va, t'avais pas l'air ce soir au repas?

-Euh si ça va, ne t'inquiétes pas. Tout va bien.

-Sirius...

-C'est rien d'important, je me suis juste rendu compte que j'allais blesser une fille ou du moins tenter de l'avoir dans mon lit alors qu'elle-même ne le désirait pas.

-Bah elle te plaît.

-Remus a raison, et je vais reporter ma libido sur quelqu'un d'autre, une fille blonde à forte poitrine de préférence.

Il ne répondit rien et alla dans son propre lit, je fus enfin tranquille. Et je finis au bout d'un moment par dormir et me dire Lexi cette fille sexy de serpentard pourrait être ma nouvelle conquête et qu'enfin j'oublierai son regard. Malheureusement pour moi, vers cinq heures du matin le sommeil se sépara de moi bien trop vite. Je me retournai encore et encore dans mon lit sans pour autant arriver a dormir. Je me decidai à me lever, à prendre un livre et de me livrer à la lecture devant l'immense cheminée de la salle commune, autant se cultiver quand on ne trouve pas le sommeil, j'aurais un optimal à mes aspics.

Je descendis droit vers la cheminée. Taylor était là allongée sur la table, un livre ouvert. Dieu ne m'appréciait pas c'était la seule explication. Elle était là, ces cheveux bruns tombant sur son visage, sa peau blanche, sa bouche entrouverte et rosée offerte au premier venu. Elle fit un léger gémissement puis recommença à dormir silencieusement. Et la douleur de mon estomac revint et évidemment, l'autre qui venait forcément avec celle-ci. Quand je l'observais là, ma libido faisait ce qui lui plaisait contre mon gré bien evidemment, c'était insupportable. J'arrivais à me contrôler face à n'importe qui, et pourtant face à cette fille que je n'avais jamais remarqué je ne pouvais pas; alors malgré ce que m'avait dit Remus même en sachant que c'était pas vraiment le mieux à faire et en sachant qu'elle ne serait pas facile, je ne pouvais pas renoncer, je ne le pouvais plus, mon corps l'exiger.

L'heure s'écoulait pendant que je continuai à l'observer, et il allait bientôt être sept heure, je m'avançai vers elle et je lui secouai le bras pour la réveiller. Elle me fixa l'air hébété et me dit avec un sourire plein de sarcarsme:

-Ouah Sirius Black vient me réveiller en personne, serais-je au paradis ou peut-être même en enfer qui sait?

Elle fixa la pendule de la salle commune, elle se leva et monta directement vers on sortoir. Peut-être qu'en fait ce qui activait ma libido c'était le fait qu'elle était totalement et irrémédiablement sarcastique et que peut-être que je la detestais presque...


	3. chapitre 3: paresse

Chapitre 3: paresse

Je m'éveillai sur l'une des tables de la salle commune des gryffondors, je venais et sans aucun doute possible de passer la nuit, ici encore une fois, ce qui était fortement agaçant et fortement douloureux, mon pauvre petit cou ne le supportait pas. Mais ma plus grande surprise ne fut pas mon début de torticolis que j'aurais put prédir la veille mais bien la personne qui se permit de me réveiller: Black. Et le pire c'était que je ne rêvais pas, ce n'était pas que Black tait un rêve pour moi, loin de l , je ne serais jamais ces pieds comme toutes ses groupie, je m'en tais fait la promesse solennelle et ce depuis ma première année. Mais la surprise était que ce soit lui que m'ait réveillé ou qu'il avait pris la peine de me réveiller mais peu importait, ou aussi ce qui me turlupinait c' était "Mais pourquoi ne dort-il pas cette heure-ci",peut- être venait-il de revenir au dortoir après une de ses multiples parties de jambes l'air, non pas que je sois jalouse, même si quelque part chaque personne sur terre et moi y comprise envient les gens qui plaisent. Sous le coup de la surprise et de mon réveil brusque qui me fit perdre quelques instants de sommeil précieux, ma mauvaise humeur s' éveilla de beau matin et ma langue trop tendu aussi, ce qui me valut une réplique que je ne put réprimer:  
-Ouah Sirius Black vient me réveiller en personne, serais-je au paradis ou peut- être même en enfer qui sait?  
Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, il ne pensait tout de même pas que, parce qu'il était beau j'allais être gentille, toute miel et guimauve, je n' tais jamais miel et guimauve ou alors qu'avec très peu de personnes, celles en qui j'avais confiance et que j'aimais mais elle se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Lorsque j'aimais c'était pour longtemps. Il me regarda longuement mais aucuns de mes traits ne bougèrent, je ne souriait pas, ne lui fit pas de clin de clin d'œil ou d'œillade enflammée, rien de tout cela, jamais je ne me serais abaissée faire a. Je me décidai donc me lever et enfin effectuer un mouvement qui me sortit de ma torpeur et de mon sommeil. La prochaine fois, penser dormir dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir avec Cyrille et les autres, (les autres étant Lily Evans, Marie Young et Mathilde Stevens, des filles belles et populaires, bref pas des gens de mon cercle d'amis, même si il n'est pas très grand, cependant il faut préciser tout de même que Cyrille tait populaire, mais être avec moi, atténuer sa côte mais je ne pense pas que a lui pose probléme).

Je montai donc dans mon dortoir, mes autres compagnes de dortoir dormaient poings fermés, il leur restait bien vingts minutes de sommeil salvateur, je me décidai prendre mon uniforme et me dirigeai d'un pied ferme vers la douche.

L'eau, cette fois-ci me réveilla réellement et je pus me détendre totalement, mon gel douche à la fraise m'embauma doucement, caressant ma peau, enveloppé tout le reste de mon corps, détendit mes nerfs ce qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire pas si souvent. J'adorais prendre une douche bien chaude, tombant délicatement sur mon dos ce qui avait pour effet de me faire frissonner, le seul moment dans ma journée ou je ne pensais ni à ce que j' étais, ce que je valais, ce que mes parents voulaient, ou tout autre chose qui brisaient pour longtemps ma plénitude. Après ma séance relaxation, je m'enroulais dans une serviette bien chaude grâce aux elfes de Poudlard, même si l'esclavage des êtres magiques n' était pas ma tasse de thé , à l'inverse de ma famille et de ces multiples elfes et autres êtres son service.

J' étais donc parée ma première heure de cours, quand je sortis de la salle de bain je remarquai que les autres élèves du dortoir s' étaient réveillés et commençaient s'activer. Cyrille me regardai, me fit un large sourire, s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue comme chaque matin. A l'inverse de moi, Cyrille ne subissait pas la mauvais humeur du matin et avait un teint éclatant dût une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce que je lui enviais aussi vu mes insomnies chroniques et les endroits étranges dans lesquels je finissais par m'endormir. Je lui dit de me retrouver dans la grande salle quand elle serait prête. Armée de mon hypothétique bonne humeur je descendis les marches, doucement mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à m'empêcher de perdre l' équilibre, je me rattrapai de justesse à une rampe. C' était peut- être à cause du fait que je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mes lunettes et que ce sort de correction me grattait les yeux. C' était fort désagréable, je comprenais les gens qui préféraient les lunettes aux sorts. Je me relevai et entendis un rire venant d'un plus bas, hors de l'escalier. Oliver était là , et riait aux éclats et me lança:

-Jones, tu perds ton équilibre maintenant -Oui c'est la vue du bouton sur ton nez qui en responsable.  
Il mit sa main sur son nez en reflex et je riai en réponse, il me lança un petit sourire et me dit.  
-Tu es toute seule? Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble?  
-Euh je ne sais pas, je voulais attendre Cyrille et mangeais avec elle, comme d'habitude.  
-Ah oui, Cyrille.  
-Elle te plait?  
Une autre de mes "qualités" était que je parler sans fioriture, de but en blanc.  
-Tu pourrais amener les choses en douceur de temps en temps.  
-Mais se serait moins drôle et très loin de ma personnalité , franche et délicate.

Pendant que l'on conversait et se lançait des petites boutades qui n'auraient fait rire que nous, notre humour était tellement fin et délicat que les autres en auraient sans doute été choqués, le capitaine de l' équipe des Serdaigles s'approcha de nous, je m' était demandé si il n'essayait pas de me harceler ou autre, quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, quelque chose que je ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Il me fit un sourire seducteur, ultra white, alors que moi, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom mais je me retins de le lui dire, je ne voulais pas être méchante alors qu'il semblait si gentil et d'après les rumeurs il l' était réellement. Oliver se rembrunit et marmonna un "salut Sven"et partit plus vite que la lumiére alors que d'habitude se débarrassait de lui était beaucoup plus difficile et je parlais après en avoir fait les frais.(je plaisantais bien évidemment,j'avais prévenu mon humour tait particulier). Sven, car tel était son prénom, me regardait et me souriait, il attendit quelque minutes et me dit un "salut" toute cette attente pour juste un si petit mot, il marchait peut- être au ralentis, ma mauvaise humeur était de retour a y est. Il allait parler mais la voix enfantine et le superbe bonjour de Cyrille l'en empêcha, il nous regarda toutes les deux (Cyrille était arrivée à ma hauteur) et bégaya un au revoir et partit il devait être intimidait par Cyrille, serait-ce encore un prétendant, et quoi de mieux pour avoir la princesse que de caresser dans le sens des écailles le dragon qui la garde. La métaphore parlait d'elle-même, non?

On s'installa donc l'une en face de l'autre pour commencer notre copieux petit déjeuner, tandis que je buvais mon chocolat chaud et elle son thé à la menthe en trempant une tartine de miel, elle me fit un petit sourire et prononça l'air de rien:  
-Ouah, tu es trés populaire en ce moment.  
Je plissa les yeux:  
-Je ne te comprends pas Cyrille.  
-Et bien, oui Sven. Comme si Sven était le mot qui allait m'expliquer tout le reste, ce qui je tenais le préciser n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompter.  
-Quoi Sven? Il craque sur toi.  
-Sur moi? je ne crois pas non, ou alors tu es naïve.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui n'est pas connu pour être naïve auparavant.  
-Sur ce genre de chose, si.

Je ne répondis rien, il n'y avait rien répondre a ça, même si j' étais sur d'avoir raison mais ne dit rien parce qu'entre la rose et une mauvaise herbe on sait ce que les gens choisissent. Comme je ne répondis rien elle profita de ce silence pour continuer sur sa lancée:  
-Il n'est pas le seul, Sirius te dévorait des yeux hier soir au repas.  
Je crachai sous le coup de la surprise tout mon chocolat chaud sur une partie du visage de Cyrille, elle prit une serviette et commença à s'essuyer, tout le monde me regardait, je repris mon visage stoïque comme me l'avait enseigné ma famille. Au moins ma famille m'avait appris quelque chose d'utile. Les gens se moquaient de moi mais je restai stoïque même lorsque je croisai chacun des regards des maraudeurs. Cependant Peter me fit un petit sourire compatissant puis ils partirent comme un seul homme, c' était a la véritable amitié sans doute.

Cyrille me regarda et me fit la moue, je l'avait froissée mais ce n' était pas tout fait ma faute, elle m'avait prise par surprise, penser un seul instant que Sirius Black le grand, pouvait avoir des vues sur moi alors qu'il pouvait avoir des filles comme Lexi c' était complétement stupide et impensable. Nous ne dîmes plus rien, le temps que la pression redescende. Il arriva le temps d'aller en première heure de cour,comme c'était une heure de cours optionnel, j'avais fait le choix d'étudier les runes anciennes base de tous les sorts actuels, certains disent que les runes sont les bases de la magie noire. C'est peut-être vrai mais ce n'était absolument pas pour ça que je l'avait pris. Je n'étais pas aussi influencé par ma famille mais parce que étudier les runes étaient vraiment passionnant, et que c'était une matière qui faisait travailler l'intellect, ce n'était pas de la vantardise ou de la prétention, mais j'étais douée pour toutes les matières enseignées. Si je n'étais pas d'une grande beauté , j'étais intelligente. Je finis plus tôt que d'habitude, je pris donc un livre et m'installai sur des fauteuil prés de la cheminée, de dos à tout le reste de la salle commune. J'avais donc l'intention de lire un livre sur les runes emprunté la bibliothèque mais l'ennui et la paresse s'emparèrent de moi. Je le mit de côté sur une petite table et j'observais le feu, les flammes dansaient et commençaient m'hypnotiser jusqu'à ce que je commençai fermer doucement, si doucement, tout doucement les paupières et je m'endormis encore plus doucement.

Je m' éveillai lorsque j'entendis des sanglots étouffés dans un des fauteuils tout prés de moi, mais la personne n'avait pas dût savoir que j'étais là . Je pivotai sur moi-même et regardai le visage en pleurs sans me faire remarquai, c' était Lily Evans, la superbe Lily Evans qui pleurait à chaude larmes, non pas que je la croyais sans coeur, loin de là , elle était d'une trés grande gentillesse, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui la faisait pleurer. Je m'avançai lentement vers elle, sans qu'elle ne me remarque et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle me fixa longuement et prit mon mouchoir, elle essuya ses larmes, elle était magnifique. Elle me fixa longuement puis baissa la tête, je la regardai et lui dit:  
-Tu n'as pas pas avoir honte de pleurer, tout le monde peut pleurer de temps autre.  
-Tout le monde sauf toi.  
Était-ce un sarcasme, d'habitude j'aurai renvoyé une remarque acide mais je ne dit rien de peur de la blesser encore. Elle me regarda et vit que je ne répondit rien. Elle rougit et me dit:  
-Pardon, excuse-moi Jones, je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça, c' était cruel de ma part (je l'avais dit, elle était trés gentille) c'est juste que j'ai crut que, enfin, peu importe.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, (mais je lui fis un sourire) mais si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, tu te dois de tout me dire. Et tu peux m'appeler Taylor, Jones ça fait un peu...agressif.  
Elle me rendit mon sourire et me dit:  
-D'accord Taylor, c'est juste que tu sais, Marie est amoureuse James (comme la moitié de Poudlard mais je crois que je voyais quel allait être le résultat de cette discussion) et elle...elle ne veut plus me voir, elle a dit qu'elle allait me détruire... Je n'ai plus personne...personne, je suis encore seule...

Je la regardai fixement, et mon cœur se brisa, elle était tellement triste ainsi, tellement belle, et elle pleurait sans s'arrêtait tout ça cause d'une fille comme Marie, cette fille ne le méritait pas, je m'avançai lentement et la prit dans mes bras, je ne supportait pas que les gens bons puissent être blessés, surtout par des êtres aussi stupides et méprisables que Marie et sa troupe, je ne pensais pas que Marie était comme ça, je l'avais soupçonné mais c' était tout. Elle parut surprise mais me serra aussi et me dit:  
-Tout le monde me déteste, c'est vrai personne ne m'approche jamais, je crois que je les terrorise.  
-Tu as tord ce n'est pas toi, ce sont ces filles,tout le monde t'adore, les autres ne t'approchent pas car ils ont peur, il y a un groupe de filles qui sont des groupies complétement folles, et totalement violentes, voués James Potter, de ce fait elles te haïssent et jalousent toutes les filles qui pourraient plaire James.

On se mit en face, elle me regarda longuement puis me demanda:  
-Mais comment sais-tu cela, Taylor?  
-C'est un secret, je t'en parlerai peut- être plus tard, tu manges avec Cyrille et moi ce soir?  
-Tu es sûr? C'est peut- être gênant ou dangereux.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas peur (et aucunes d'entre elles ne s'en prendraient à moi, c' était certain) et on va pas te laisser seule pour quelques groupies.

Comment savais-je cela? C' était lors de ma deuxième année, j'étais une gryffondor mais je restais avec Oliver, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis après tout, tout le monde connaissait ma famille ou alors je les terrifiais par les sorts que je connaissais déjà . Bref, j' étais donc seule dans le wagon, Oliver était avec des amis serdaigles.J' étais seule dans le wagon, seule en classe, seule dans mon dortoir. Mais je pensais que les filles de mon dortoir étaient toutes des filles faciles, je ne les connaissais pas et je ne voulais surtout pas les connaître. Je préférais la solitude, aucun gryffondor ne m'approchait j' étais juste une serpentarde qui s' était trompé de camp et moi je me braquais. J' étais donc dans mon wagon et révisai mes cours ou du moins essayer de vaincre ma paresse. Mais du bruit venait du wagon voisin, et des pleurs aussi. Je m'y dirigea alors pour demander le silence et remarquai plusieurs baguettes levées contre une seule élève, c' était Cyrille, c' était la première fois que je la voyais réellement. Je raclai ma gorge et tournai l'intention de toutes les filles vers moi, je pus observer encore mieux Cyrille, le visage en larmes, cheveux en batailles et vêlements déchirés. Plusieurs personnes face une seule, une injustice que je ne pouvais supporter, je me saisis de ma baguette et les menaça, elles me rirent au nez, et malheureusement, elles eurent tord. Elles furent soient chauves, soient eurent des cheveux violets, couvertes de furoncles de la têtes aux pieds et certaines perdirent au moins quatre-vingt centim tres Elles partirent en courant, on me mit en retenue que trois semaines quand les professeurs virent l' état de Cyrille. Cyrille et moi devinrent amies ce jour-là et de plus toutes les groupies des Maraudeurs me craignent comme la peste, depuis.

Je savais une chose en tout cas, ces évènements traumatisèrent Cyrille, c' était pour cette raison que j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, elle était encore terrifiait par ces filles mais tant que le dragon protégeait la princesse, la princesse n'avait rien.

Lily était restée dans le dortoir, seule, j'allai voir Cyrille et lui demandai si Lily pouvait manger avec nous. Elle me regardai et commença stresser un peu:  
-Mais Taylor, tu sais, elles ne vont pas apprécier, je veux dire, et puis les maraudeurs sont là pour elle, enfin ...tu comprends...Taylor.  
Je la regardai et lui dit:  
-Tu me fais confiance?  
-Oui, mais.  
-Écoute je sais que c'est très dure pour toi, je le comprends parfaitement, Cyrille, que tu ais peur mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien, et puis je ne peux pas la laisser.  
-Comme tu ne m'a pas laissée seule.  
je lui sourit et elle me le rendit, et chuchota "tu es vraiment gentille au fond" Je me décidai ne pas répondre, je n'étais pas si gentille, c'était juste que ce genre d'action me restait en travers de la gorge.

Je descendis dans la grande salle, à mes côtés, Cyrille. Je vis au bout de la table, Lily, seule, que tout le monde fuyaient comme la peste, même les maraudeurs après tout, peut- être que James ne voulaient plus la blesser davantage, ce qui n' était pas stupide mais trop tard. Je m'installai en face d'elle, face à l'assemblée, Cyrille s'installa à côté de Llily, lorsque je croisai le regard des groupies, mon regard s'assombrissait au point qu'elles détournèrent la tête, je vis ensuite Oliver me sourire, je le lui rendit, même les Maraudeurs m'observaient, même Black. Puis s'avança vers moi Sven, le capitaine. Nous le regardâmes toutes les trois d'un seul mouvement, encore(c' était ça l'amitié , l'unité parfaite), et là il me dit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, mais pas du tout, " tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal" Il me le proposai à moi, pas Cyrille ou à quiconque d'autre mais moi. Je reconnaissais que malgré le fait qu'il était très séduisant, blond, yeux bleus, voix suave et odeur très agréable, je ne sus pas répondre. Il me regardai et me sourit et me dit "je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir" Cyrille exultait, elle avait eu raison et d'ailleurs d'après ce que m'avait dit Lily, celle-ci se doutait qu'il avait le béguin pour moi. Mais, moi je ne savais pas quoi répondre, était-il vraiment sérieux? Il devait sans doute se moquer de moi, c' était la seule explication...


End file.
